Being evil like a Demon
by Fanfiction4ever
Summary: Man on Man!Yaoi! WARNING! Summary: Harry decides that he don't want to fight in the war anymore. Everyone from the order of phoenix gets angry and some decides that they want to change his mind. Dumbledore lets Harry get tortured...Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Being evil like a Demon**

**Summary:** Harry decides that he don't want to fight in the war anymore. Everyone from the order of phoenix gets angry and some decides that they want to change his mind. Dumbledore lets Harry get tortured. On Harrys seventeenth birthday he escapes from his prison and disappears from everyone.

**Warnings:** Abuse, murder.

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1: I won't fight!**

Harry screamed as he felt the effect of the crucio, that he was suffering under. His skin felt as if it was being pierced by a thousand of needles. It felt like forever before the horrible curse was lifted again. "Have you changed your mind boy?" asked an angry male voice. Harry lay on the floor beside the chair he had been sitting on, before the torture session had begun. His body was shaking with the aftereffects of the spell. "No" Came the hoarse whisper from his dry lips.

The other man growled in anger and conjured a long black leather whip up. He looked towards the third person in the room. "Cuff him to the wall and remove his shirt!" He hissed out. The third man in the room paled at this, but did as the man who held the commando said.

Harry was to dazed to realize what was being said. He felt someone grabbing his arms and cuffing him to the wall, with his back facing away from it. He felt the back of his shirt being ripped open. Harrys body was still shaking, as he heard the telltale _swuush_ before something hit his back with a smack. He tried to keep from screaming as he felt the whip hitting him over the back. Tears were threatening with falling and it felt as if his body was on fire.

Before he could recover from the pain, a new hit came. This time it was harder to keep from saying anything. With the third hit he whimpered slightly and a tear slipped down his cheek._ Why were they doing this to him? Weren't they supposed to be his comrades? Weren't they on the same side?_ Harry thought miserably. He was whipped five more times before it stopped.

"Have you changed your mind now?" asked the man again, this time in a gentler voice, as he took in the bloody sight of Harrys back. Harry didn't say anything. The man growled in anger as he was being ignored. No one ignored HIM! He walked over to the slightly smaller man, and touched his hand to the bloody mess that was Harrys back. Harry hissed in pain as his open wounds were being touched. He cried out when he felt nails dragging down his back, through all his new wounds. "How about now!" hissed the man into his left ear.

Harry shook his head as an answer to the question. The other man growled in anger. "Why won't you fight! Why have you suddenly changed your mind? You stupid boy!" Screamed the man I rage, with every word he hit Harry in the side with a fist. Harry was crying freely now. The pain was too much to handle, for him to hold it in. "Answer me you brat!" screamed he as he fired a new crucio at him. Harry screamed and cried in pain. His whole body were convulsing at the pain. And it felt as if his muscles were being ripped into pieces.

"P-Plea-se no more, no more! " Harry cried and begged. The man lifted the curse and uncuffed him, Harry sunk to the floor in a heap. His weak body landed with a thud and he whimpered in pain. He slowly looked up at the man before him. "You keep saying that you won't fight! But you have to! That is the only way to stop him, and you are the only one that can stop him! Why won't you?" The man calmly asked. Harry looked away from the angry eyes that were watching him. "I don't want to fight, that's all" Harry whispered. Harry looked back at the man and noticed that his anger had seemed to intensify at his words. Harry gulped and braced himself as he felt a fist hitting him at the side of his head. He fell to the floor and the man jumped onto him. He started hitting him like crazy. At this point the pain was simply too much to bear and after some time Harry sunk into unconsciousness.

When he woke up again he was met with darkness. He blinked a couple of times but the darkness remained. He slid his fingers over the floor and came to the realization, that he was in his room at Grimmauld place. As he tried to sit up pain coursed through his body. He whimpered and quickly stopped moving.

_How long has this been going on now?_ Harry thought sadly.

At the end of his sixth year Harry had begun to wonder about the war. Was everything Voldemort stood for really that bad? All he ever wanted was to make sure that the wizarding world continued existing. But through the years he forgot the wars purpose and became insane. But his ideals had been good in the beginning; he wanted to make sure that the wizarding world never was to be discovered by muggles. Maybe Harry could help him set his ideals back to what they were again.

It was because of this kind of thoughts that Harry had started changing. He wanted a world with no war. He wanted peace. Soon he discovered that all the Order wanted, was to kill Voldemort and win the war. When Harry had suggested that, maybe they should try to talk to Voldemort, come to a compromise. They had all laughed at him. No one listened to their so called savior. After some time Harry decided that he didn't want to fight. That is when the Order showed is true face.

Most of the members of the Order of Phoenix were so obsessed with this war, that they decided that they wouldn't let Harry leave. They were sure that they could make him change his mind. They consulted with Dumbledore and he agreed to let a selected few try to persuade Harry, to continue with the war. That is when the torture first began. For almost six weeks he had been tortured. They would retrieve him twice sometimes thrice a week and try to change his mind. Every time they would be at it, until Harry fainted from the torture. So far they had beated him, whipped him, burned him, stuffed his head into water, until he almost passed out from lack of air, starved him, carved with knives into his skin, used the unforgivables on him and so on. The list was endless.

Harry had long ago come to the conclusion, that Voldemort was an angel compared to his tormentors. What made Harry want to give up and end his life the most was, that no one seemed to even think about what was happening to him. Every one of his so called friends and family seemed to think that the treatment, which he received now, was the right one for a traitor like him.

Harry knew that the ones that tortured him enjoyed it immensely. Sometimes Harry wondered what would happen if he just gave in. would his life get easier. Would they stop hurting him? The only ones who hadn't done anything to him, were the Weasley twins, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Everyone else seemed to have some kind of pent up rage towards him. Sometimes the twins would come see him, and they would sneak him some food. They would also tell him to keep up his spirit, he would get out soon.

Snape would sometimes treat his wounds and Moony would tell him that he was working on a way to get him out of this hellhole. Harry would just smile at everyone and would tell them not to worry so much. All of them would show their concerned faces and tell him not to try so hard to look okay.

Harry was brought out of his musing when the door into his room was opened. He narrowed his eyes towards the sudden light. A black blurry figure stood in the doorframe. The person came into the room and lighted a candle. Harry squinted his eyes at the sudden light. He looked at the other man and smiled a little. "Severus, what can I do for you?" Harry said and turned his gaze towards the ceiling. The other man snorted and looked at the teen. "Survive?" He said. Harry chuckled a little. "Sometimes I don't think that I can do that" Harry said in a whisper and gave a sad smile.

Severus sighed as he entered Harrys prison of a room. Every time he laid eyes on the green-eyed boy he was surprised that he was still alive. He was thin, covered in blue and yellow bruises; he was also covered in blood and dirt. The boy was a mess. Severus was only allowed into the boy's room after an evening like this. The boy needed to be healed a little so that he would survive. Somewhere in the last couple of weeks the two men had come to an understanding. They would help and look out for each other. Severus was gravely saddened every time he looked at Harrys battered body. He was reminded why he had chosen, to be more loyal to Voldemort than to Dumbledore.

His musings were interrupted by Harrys hoarse voice. "What date is it today?" the raven haired teen asked. Severus looked at the boy. "It's the 30th of July and before you ask it is 8 in the evening" He said. The teen smiled slightly at this. _Only a couple of hours until his birthday_.

Severus slowly turned Harry around, so that he could inspect the teens battered back. He couldn't help but gasp at the gruesome sight. The skin was torn into shreds and the blood was everywhere. Severus felt bile in the back of his throat. "Have you seen it?" He asked the boy in a concerned voice. The teen shook his head in no. "Good" Severus answered relieved. He quickly went to work and cleaned him up. When he was done Harry had about 20 long gruesome looking scars on his back, he had 3 ribs mended and a split eyebrow and lip healed.

As Severus got up to leave he looked at the smaller male and sighed in despair. "Harry, when you get out of here. Please seek out the Dark Lord, he can help you" The darker man said sincere. Their eyes met for a second and Harry nodded. Severus sank the clump in his throat and kissed the boy on the forehead before he left.

Harry had only been asleep for about an hour before the pain sat in. He was jolted out of his dream, filled with pain. He whimpered and rolled over onto his stomach and got up on his knees and hands. He looked around the dark room and had no idea what time it was. But he figured that he was coming into his inheritance, which some magical people got into on their seventeenth birthday. He remembered Hermione talking about it before the summer holiday. Harry gasped out as his body shook with tremors. Why was this happening, he didn't want to change into something else.

It felt as fire was spreading from his stomach out to his toes and fingertips. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as his body shook. Suddenly he screamed as his back was torn open again and two large black wings sprung out, they were scaly and covered in tissue and blood, he briefly noticed a long tail flickering behind him. His scream turned into a growl as his canines and nails grew about a half inch. His blood felt warmer than usual and his eyes were stinging. He was panting in pain and sobbing.

As his breathing turned normal he could hear someone nearing the door to his room. This is my change! I'm leaving now! Harry thought as he got up on his feet, he wobbled a little because of his wings but quickly steadied himself. The door was thrown open and in came Ron Weasel. "Be quiet you freak! Everyone is trying to sleep!" He yelled in rage. But he gasped as he took in the form of one Harry Potter. "Who are you and where is the freak!" Ron hissed in anger while looking around. Harry chuckled darkly. "What dearest Ronnykins, can't recognize your old friend?" Harry asked in a mocking voice. Ron gulped and slowly started to back out of the room as he took in the changes in Harry.

Harry had felt a deep hunger when he saw Ron, his throat suddenly felt dry like sandpaper and a voice inside his head started yelling:" Food, Food, Food, Ron is FOOD!". When he had noticed the redhead backing out of the room, his new instincts took over, his prey was escaping. He jumped at the other teen and got a good hold of him, he backed him into the wall. And he chuckled as he heard the boy whimper as he hit his head. Harry smirked and sunk his newly acquired fangs, into the pale neck covered in ugly freckles.

Harry couldn't help but moan, as the sweet red and warm liquid slipped down his throat. The "food" soothed his dry throat. _Who knew that blood could be as good as any other kind of food?_ He ignored Ron's sobbing and continued to drink.

Harry hadn't meant to hurt Ron too badly, but he hadn't had any food in three days. So before he knew it the boy's heart stopped beating, and he turned limp in the black haired boys arms. Harry retracted his fangs and licked his lips, while humming in pleasure. _Hm, now, what to do with this trash?_ Harry thought. He looked down at Ron and smiled wickedly as he got an idea.

As the morning arrived occupants of Grimmauld place number 12, was woken by a loud and horrible scream. Every one tumbled out of bed and went to find the reason for the sudden commotion. What they found was not something they expected. A sobbing Hermione Granger was sitting on the floor in front of her room cradling a very dead looking Ron Weasley to her chest. "Miss Granger what is going on here!" asked an irritated looking Remus Lupin.

Hermione Granger looked towards her ex-professor and screamed: "He's dead! My Ron is dead!" Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

TBC.

This is a very different story for me to write. I usually drop my stories after some time, because I go dead in them. I hope that this one will be different for me.

Should this story be a Tom/Harry or Draco/Harry?

I would like to know what you guys think, is this a story that could be good? Please leave a comment for me; I like to know what you think. Now have a nice day or evening. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Being evil like a Demon**

**Summary:** Harry decides that he don't want to fight in the war anymore. Everyone from the order of phoenix gets angry and some decides that they want to change his mind. Dumbledore lets Harry get tortured. On Harrys seventeenth birthday he escapes from his prison and disappears from everyone.

**Warnings:**

_Thoughts_

Book

**Chapter 2: Disappearing**

Harry was currently hiding in a room at the Leakey Cauldron. Before he had left Grimmauld place he had snatched a book on magical creatures. At first he had been nervous about how he would get a room, looking as he did. But Tom the owner had just looked at him and given him a key.

"Pay me when you leave" he said in a bored tone, while eying him curiously. So now Harry was sitting awkwardly on a bed and contemplating what to do.

He definitely couldn't stay at the Leaky Cauldron, he would be found way to fast by the order. He had to read the damn book and figure out about, what he was and then get the damn tail and wings gone. Harry picked up the book, which were lying beside him and opened it. He skimmed the register and sighed. There were a looooong list of possibilities. He flipped the pages and looked at the pictures until he found something with wings.

_Vampires, no they don't have a tail. Veela, no definitely not. Demon, hell no!_ He thought and was about to flip the page again as he noticed the picture more closely. _A tail. A demon has a tail…. And wings…. Shit._ He looked at the text and read:

The Demon

There exist many different kinds of demons. The demon is in some way like a pack animal. It is fiercely protective towards its family and its mate. The demon requires a mate. The mate is the only person who can calm the demon if it gets out of control. 

A demon is a blood drinker and is sometimes confused with a vampire. But unlike a vampire, the demon will after it finds its mate only drink from him or her. Demons are known for choosing mates that compare to their strength. The strength is necessary because, when mating the demon can become quite passionate and sometimes violent. Both male and female demons can bear children.

The demon has big scaly wings, long canines, pointy ears, longer nails and a tail. All this can be willed away. The only thing that can't be changed is the red catlike eyes. This is what mostly gives away a demon. 

There have also been rare cases where a demon can control an element. After a demon comes into their inheritance it will be more in tune with its magic. 

At last the demon is very resistant towards curses. Its skin protects itself and it is well known that very few who attacks a demon survives. They can be quite vicious when they are being attacked. 

Harry sighed as he finished reading the book. He needed some other books.

_How was he going to find his mate?_ Well for now he should take a shower. He needed it. He placed the book on his bed and went into the small bathroom. He looked into the mirror and gasped.

His eyes were red with cat slits. He could see his large black leathery wings over his shoulder. His hair had grown down to below his shoulders and he could see his pointy ears through his hair. Harry sighed and ripped the rest of his ruined shirt off. He took in the sight of his body and his eyes almost rolled out of his head. He had definitely grown. His body was more muscular and looked healthier. He wasn't disgustingly thin anymore. He led his gaze run down his upper body and spotted a nice six-pack. He hummed and smirked. He took in the sight of his upper arms and his smirk turned into a full fledge smile.

He turned around and took in the sight of his back. It was covered in dried blood and he hissed in irritation. He tried to will his wings away, but had to try a couple of times before he succeeded. Harry watched as his wings seemed to fold into themselves and disappear into his skin. He was left with a tattoo of a pair of big scaly wings on his back; he noticed that the muscles in his back were quite clear too.

He moved his gaze towards the long tail that was in the same kind of leather as his wings. It was long and ended in a dusk of black hair. He tried to will it away and succeeded faster than with the wings. After the tail and wings were gone, he quickly willed his teeth and nails away.

Harry stepped under the hot spray of water. It felt lovely on his skin as it cleaned his smelly body and soothed his tired muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he had showered. And he appreciated the feeling of being clean a lot more now. As he shampooed his hair he felt a small gentle touch in the back of his mind. He growled in irritation as he realized that, it was Voldemort trying to get in touch with him. He sent the word _soon_ through his mind and felt the presence disappear again.

When he felt he was clean enough, he turned off the water and stepped outside of the shower stall. He grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried himself of. He placed the towel around his hips and entered the bedroom again. He went to the bed and sat down.

_Where am I going now?_ He thought, while he looked around the boring room. It was quite small, but clean. There was a small bed and some drawers. He looked towards the window and noticed that the sun was starting to come up.

_I need to hurry up and figure out where to go_. Harry thought. Well, first clothes. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand. He had found it in the kitchen at Grimmauld place. He conjured some black and tight leather pants and a black t-shirt. He got the clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Not bad._ He thought with a smirk. He grabbed the book about magical creatures and shrunk it. He stuffed it into his pocket and left the room with his wand in his hand.

He nodded to Tom the bartender as he passed him. Tom just grinned at him. Harry quickly went through the gate to Diagon Alley and walked towards Gringotts. Everything looked the same. He found it hard to believe that nothing had changed, when he himself had changed so much over the last couple of weeks. He looked at the many different people he passed. None of them seemed to notice him.

As he entered Gringotts he noticed that the goblins seemed to shrink away from him. He felt a little confused but ignored it as he approached the desk. He looked at the goblin behind it.

"Good morning Griphook. I would like to see a list of the things that I own" Harry said in a pleasant voice. The goblin looked at Harry and took in his new look.

"Young mister Potter. Yes if you would please follow me into my office" Griphook said and got up from his seat.

A small walk later and the two creatures were seated in front of each other in a small office.

"So you would like to see a list of what your estates?" Griphook asked in a calm and half bored tone. Harry gave a small nod. Griphook smiled and opened a drawer in his desk. He took out a blank piece of paper and laid it out in front of Harry. "Put a drop of your blood on it" He said and pointed at the sheet of paper.

Harry eyed the paper with mistrust but did as the goblin said. He conjured a needle and stabbed his finger with it. A single drop of blood landed on the white paper. The drop turned the whole paper red and black letters appeared. The goblin picked the sheet up and looked it over.

"Yes, well here is the list" Griphook said and handed the sheet to Harry. Harry took it and looked it over.

He felt rage fill him up. His eyes were blazing with fire as he read the paper over. He was now the proud owner of 11 estates including Grimmauld Place and he owned several businesses. He had so much money that he could live like a king for a whole life multiple times. As he read the paper one thing came clear to him. Dumbledore had lied to him. He had told him that Sirius hadn't left a will. He looked towards the goblin.

"Have there been drawn any money from any of my accounts these last couple of months?" Harry asked. The goblin took a roll up from one of the drawers. He looked it over and then looked at Harry.

"Yes there have been drawn 700,000 galleons for the past three months" Griphook said. Harrys rage spiked and a glass vase with blood red roses shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What?" Harry hissed out. "It was apparently not enough for that lying bastard to torture me and lie to me. Now he is STEALING from me!" Harry growled out. He could feel his teeth and nails grow as he lost control of his emotions.

"Please Mr. Potter calm down a little. We at Gringotts are sorry to hear that there have been stolen from you. Would you like that we immediately transfer all the money that have been taken from your accounts, back?" Griphook asked with a shaky voice. A demon could be quite scary, when angered. Harry thought it over for a moment.

"What if they can't pay back?" Harry asked interested.

"Then the money will be taken from their salary every month" Griphook said with a vicious smile. Harry smirked a little at this.

"Who have been receiving my money?" Harry asked slowly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Griphook looked over the roll in his hands.

"Hm, the families that have received money are the Weasleys and Grangers. The Order of Phoenix has also received some" Griphook said as he looked towards the now raging teenager. The goblin paled a little at the sight of anger on the raven haired man's face.

"I want the Order of Phoenix out of Grimmauld place no. 12. Can that be arranged?" Harry asked in a tight voice. He was really trying to control himself. His fangs were still showing and his blood was almost boiling with rage. Griphook smiled at him. He took a new sheet of paper and placed it in front of Harry.

"Put your signature on this paper and everyone at Grimmauld Place will be thrown out. The wards will from now on only be keyed to you. If you want anyone else to be keyed in then you will have to do that yourself" Griphook said and gave Harry a black quill. Harry nodded and quickly looked over the paper. Everything seemed right so he signed it.

"Now is there anything else you would like to know or see?" Griphook asked when the teen had signed the paper.

"Yes can you give me a list over the estates and businesses that I own and their location? Also do you have any kind of credit cards like the ones that the muggles have?" Harry asked. He was slowly gaining control over himself again. Griphook nodded and handed him a piece of paper and a small plastic card.

"The card is just like the ones that the muggles uses. It works in both the muggle world and the wizarding world" Griphook said. Harry nodded his thanks and said goodbye.

As he walked out of Gringotts he didn't notice the blond haired teenager that he almost ran down.

Draco Malfoy had just entered Gringotts bank, when he was almost run over by a tall dark haired male. He quickly jumped to the side, as the man stalked past him. He got a glimpse of the man's furious face and he froze mid step in shock.

"Father, was that just Potter?" Draco asked his father with a stunned look on his face, while he stared after the dark haired male who was slowly disappearing in the crowd.

"Hm? Did you say something my dragon?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son.

Harry was stalking down Diagon Alley. He needed to figure out what his next move was going to be. The order was probably already looking for him and he needed time alone, before he could seek out Voldemort. He sighed as he walked past the Weasley twins shop.

While he walked he took out the piece of paper he had gotten from Griphook, the one with all his estates on. He skimmed the list.

_Where should I go?_ He thought while looking over the list. There was a small estate in France near Paris. _Well I could start going there. At least they won't look for me there at first. I wonder if Dumbledore knows that I own that place._ He thought as he turned around and walked towards the Leakey cauldron.

After Harry had paid Tom for the small stay he apperated to the small estate. He landed on a grass field surrounded by trees. About 200 meters away he could see a house. It was a two storey's and was white. It had large windows and looked very nice. Harry slowly approached it. As he walked onto the front porch a pop sounded near him.

"Master Potter it is nice to finally see you" A squeaky voice said. Harry spun around ready to fight. His eyes landed on a small house elf and Harry sagged with relief.

"Hello, it is nice to finally be here" He said with a smile. The house elf bobbed its head so its ears were flapping. It was dressed in something that looked like a uniform, which had the Potter crest on it.

"I be Milly, I be your house elf. Would you like to come in Master Potter?" Milly asked in her squeky voice, while pointing on the large wooden door. Harry smiled at the small elf with the big round eyes.

"Yes that would be nice Milly, please call me Harry" Harry said as the elf lead him inside.

"Would Master Harry like to see the house before lunch?" Milly asked while looking up at Harry. Harry smiled and nodded.

After the small tour he found out that there was: 4 bedrooms with additional bathrooms, a library, a kitchen, a dining room and a living room. The master bedroom was done in forest colors and had a big and comfy bed. After the tour he had a nice lunch in the kitchen together with Milly. The elf had been astonished when Harry had asked her to eat with him. When he was done eating he looked at Milly.

"Milly are there any books in the library about demons?" Harry asked unsure. The elf nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes yes. There are lots of books about demons. Your father was demon and your grandfather was one too" Milly said.

_His father was a demon? How come no one had told him?_

"Milly did anyone know about my dad being a demon?" Harry asked the happy elf. The small house elf shook its head.

"Nooo, master James used a glamour to hide his eyes, your grandfather did too" she said. Harry nodded. He got up from his seat. He thanked Milly for lunch and went to find the library.

A couple of hours later he had found and read a couple of book on demons. He had read about mates and how to control himself better. He had also found a book on glamours to hide his eyes and a book on demon magic.

The book on mates told him about how he would find his mate. It said that when he met his mate he would be overcome with need to mate and claim the person. His mate would smell heavenly and his bloodlust would grow. This would not happen all at once. It was not something that would overcome him as soon as he saw his mate. It was something that would gradually develop as he got to know his mate.

The book also told a little about the mating ritual. Which he found very intriguing. But also a little scary. The book said that demons who liked the same sex often would be the sub in the relationship. And Harry knew that his preferred men. He didn't like the idea of being dominated.

He spent the rest of the evening reading and becoming known with demons. Milly popped in around seven o'clock with some sandwiches and told him not to go to bed too late. He had grinned at her and said that he wouldn't.

As the clock stroke eleven Harry looked up from the book on demon magic. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and looked out of the window in the room. He hadn't realized how fast the time had gone. He sighed and marked the book before closing it. He would read the rest tomorrow. He got up from the floor and walked towards his bedroom.

As he entered the bedroom, he stripped out of his clothes. When he was left in his underwear, he crept under the covers on his bed. He sunk into the soft sheets and fell asleep quickly. He dreamed of soft skin and gentle touches.

The time went fast after the first day. He quickly fell into a routine. He would eat together with Milly and then spend some time in the library. He used the time to read books on different subjects. He improved his skills in a lot of areas. When he wasn't reading he would spend time in the garden or getting familiar with his businesses.

In the first week he lived at the house Milly had arranged for a tailor to come by. He now had a complete pureblood worthy wardrobe. He also had his hair cut a little so it was a little more styled now. It still went down to below his shoulders and his bangs were covering his scar. His hair was still a little unruly but in a more just shagged way.

There were now only a week left before he needed to go back to school. The day before he had received his school letter. Harry had been quite surprised that he had even received one. He had been unsure about whether he would be allowed back into school. He had after all murdered Ron. But maybe the order thought that he had been kidnapped and whoever that had taken him, had killed Ron. Who knows?

Today he was going to Diagon Alley.

TBC.

So what is going to happen from now on?

Will Harry meet anyone he knows? What will happen when he comes back to school?


End file.
